Code Geass: Nunnally's Wish
by The Fanfic Stealer
Summary: A broken woman with nothing to lose makes a desperate wish, and Demon Emperor Lelouch suddenly finds himself back in Shinjuku, where it all started. But before he can start making changes, things are already... different. God!Harry/Harem Lelouch/Harem
1. Prologue: Wish of the Empress

Code Geass: Nunnally's Wish

By: The Fanfic Stealer

Summary: Years after Zero's Requiem, Nunnally makes a desperate deal with a mysterious entity. As a result, Lelouch the Demon Emperor wakes up in Shinjuku, back when it all began... except, before he can even start making his own changes, he finds that things are already different, like the fact that the soldier that he encounters ISN'T Suzaku, or the fact that Nunnally isn't blind, or the fact that instead of Sayoko, Nunnally's maid is... wait... WHO? Lelouch/Harem, Harry/Harem, Fem!Suzaku, Fem!Rolo

A/N: Another work that I will probably never update, or, if I do, will be updated sparingly. My foray into the world of _Code Geass_, after going on a _Code Geass_ fanfiction kick. This is a "Lelouch Goes Back In Time" fic, with a twist. Inspired by various works, especially the works of kyugan (update _Lelouch of the Second Chance_, damn it!), and maverick9871's _Shinigami Servant _(Yes, THAT one). If anyone wants to take this fic over, be my guest.

OoOoO

X

OoOoO

Prologue: The Wish of the Pure-Hearted Empress

She didn't know why she was still doing it.

The Legend of the Thousand Paper Cranes was a pleasant thought to be sure- a wish in exchange for folding a thousand paper cranes, a wish she could use to fix everything that had gone wrong- but, in the end, it was just that, a legend, a superstition... ultimately useless. She'd actually learned that the hard way when she finished her first thousand paper cranes mere weeks after Lelouch's murder in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, the legend was true, that her wish would be granted, that she would close her eyes, open them, and everything would be as it was before her life had fallen apart- before her brother donned the mask of Zero, before he had been forced to kill Euphie, before Shirley had been gunned down, before Zero's Requiem. Only she had received nothing, not even a sense of accomplishment.

Yet, despite all this, she still found herself sitting at her desk night after night, folding paper crane after crane until birdsong drifted through her window to herald the coming of the morn and the beginning of her duties as the Empress of an empire that had taken so much from her. Since the first thousand cranes had been completed, she had maybe completed close on to a million more, each one folded with the same meticulous care as the previous, each one an embodiment of a hope that had died long ago.

Perhaps somewhere, deep down, that hope hadn't completely died? Perhaps something was telling her to keep her hopes up, that maybe, if she made enough, she would still get her wish?

Yeah, right.

It was more likely that this was just a sign that she should seek psychological help- an obsessive-compulsive need to do something so completely useless could not be a good sign of her mental stability.

Suddenly, just as she completed the last crease of her most recent crane, she found herself struck with an intense sense of fatigue, to the point that just keeping her eyes open was becoming a chore, much less the tedious process of getting to her bed. Her vision blurred, and before she knew it, she was resting her head on her arms, paying her recently completed crane no mind. Keeping her eyes open was quickly becoming impossible, and her last thought before the darkness took her was that her arms had never been so comfortable.

She closed her eyes.

OoOoO

_She opened her eyes, and was greeted with... nothing. There was no light, no darkness, no up, no down... a complete, perfect void, something that she was sure should have driven her completely mad trying to comprehend it._

_"Pure-Hearted Empress, What Is Thy Wish?"_

_She spun around to the source of the voice- a deep, rumbling roar that practically dripped with power beyond anything she had ever encountered- and saw before her a figure cloaked in a shimmering silver cloak. Nothing could be seen but the lower half of the figure's face, his lips curved up in a warm smile._

_"I Ask Again, Pure-Hearted Empress, What Is Thy Wish?"_

_"What do you mean?" she asked. Despite the situation, she found herself oddly calm- this figure, though she was sure she had never met him before in her life, felt familiar, and made her feel safe in a way only her brother and Euphie had ever been able to._

_"You Have Completed The Trial Of A Thousand Thousand Cranes, Milady. For Your Pure Heart, And Your Determination, It Has Been Decided That You Shall Be Rewarded With One Wish. Now, What Is Thy Wish?"_

_What? It worked? The legend actually worked? All those paper cranes weren't a waste after all? _

_More importantly, could this be her chance?_

_"I..." She began, but trailed off, doubts suddenly clouding her mind- no way this could be real, right? This had to be something her exhausted mind dreamed up, and she was, even now, sleeping at her desk, back in her room at the rebuilt Imperial Palace... right?_

_But what if this was it? Her one and only chance to have everyone she loved back? Could she really bring herself to turn her back on it, no matter how unlikely it was?_

_A part of her didn't want to continue this, wanted to just close her eyes and will this dream to end. She didn't think she could take the disappointment if this proved to be just a dream, didn't think she could survive it._

_But another part of her, the part that kept her folding those paper cranes, wanted very much to take this chance and run- as much as it would destroy her to find that this wasn't real, could she live with herself forever wondering if she had tossed away her one and only chance to have her loved ones back? Would she be able to live with the "what if"'s?_

_Was there even a point in wondering? After years of living with the knowledge that the last words she had exchanged with Lelouch before the completion of Zero's Requiem were those of hatred, years of wondering if her apology at the very end had been too late... she knew that her hold on her sanity was frayed to the breaking point, and either choice could potentially push her over the brink. She was damned both ways, she realized, so no, there was no point in wondering. _

_So she took a deep breath (even though there was no air in that void),and figuratively leaped head-first into the abyss._

_"I wish... I wish I could have a second chance!" she told the figure in the silver cloak. When the figure did not immediately reply, she continued, finding that she couldn't stop, "I wish I was never Empress! I wish none of this had ever happened! I wish I had my brother back! I wish I had Euphie, Shirley, Cornelia... I wish I had them back! I want them back! " By the end she was screaming at the figure. She was dimly aware of tears running down her cheeks, but, as she fell to her knees (despite there being no floor, or gravity, or even the concept of "down" in the void... and when had she been standing in the first place), she couldn't bring herself to care about the image she was presenting to this stranger._

_"...And What Would You Give For This Wish To Be Granted, Pure-Hearted Empress?" the figure asked, his warm smile having turned into a serious frown sometime during her tirade._

_This answer was much faster in coming then her previous one. "Anything! Whatever it is you want, sir, and if it is in my power to grant it, you are free to it!" she declared._

_"...Even If It Is To Be Your Eternal Soul?"_

_"Yes." It spoke much of her state of mind that she didn't even hesitate in giving her answer._

_The figure was silent for an eternal moment, before speaking once more. "...A Second Chance, So That All That Has Happened Might Be Changed For The Better. In Exchange, When All Has Been Said And Done, You Will Serve Me Until I Deem It Fit To Release You From My Services. Do You Agree To These Terms, Pure-Hearted Empress?"_

_"Yes!"_

_The figure nodded. "Then So Be It!" he declared, "Pure-Hearted Empress, __**YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!**__"_

_The figure's hands appeared from beneath his cloak and he clapped, unleashing a wave of light from his hands that washed over her and momentarily blinded her. When the stars in her eyes cleared, the figure was much closer to her, close enough for her to see that the clasp of his cloak had a strange emblem engraved on it: a triangle with a circle circumscribed within, the whole thing bisected with a vertical line running down the center. A hand came up and lowered the hood, and, despite her emotional turmoil at the moment, she found her cheeks involuntarily warming up in a blush at the face revealed: aristocratically handsome face, messy black hair tied in a low ponytail, and a pair of penny spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose. The warm smile returned, now all the more brilliant by breathtakingly emerald-green eyes._

_"Now that the formal stuff is out of the way..." the man said, his voice a warm, comforting baritone that sent a pleasant shiver up and down her spine. His hand came up, and she watched as one of his hands moved up to gently wipe away her tears. Her blush deepened. "Please, dry your tears," he continued, "I cannot stand it when a woman cries, especially one as beautiful as you." _

_"Who... who are you?" she asked, finally, somewhat embarrassed that it took her this long to ask such a basic question. He chuckled._

_"My name is Harry James Potter, also called Azrael..." he replied. His hand moved up from her cheeks to her forehead, a finger extending as he reached his destination._

_"...And I very much look forward to working with you."_

_Then he lightly tapped her forehead, and she was falling down... down... down..._

OoOoO

X

OoOoO

A/N: As one can see, in my barely formed plotline, one of the girls with Harry is Nunnally. Also, unlike the Harry of some of my other fics, this one embraced his inner Marauder, so he's not afraid to hit on any girl that interests him, and will help CC and Milly tease the ever-living crap out of poor, uptight Lelouch, while trying his best to get him laid by both afore mentioned girls... among others. So if you, whoever you may be, take on this fic, please keep that characterization of Harry in mind. I would greatly appreciate it.

Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Death of a Demon

Code Geass: Nunnally's Wish

By: The Fanfic Stealer

Summary: Years after Zero's Requiem, Nunnally makes a desperate deal with a mysterious entity. As a result, Lelouch the Demon Emperor wakes up in Shinjuku, back when it all began... except, before he can even start making his own changes, he finds that things are already different, like the fact that the soldier that he encounters ISN'T Suzaku, or the fact that Nunnally isn't blind, or the fact that instead of Sayoko, Nunnally's maid is... wait... WHO?! Lelouch/Harem, Harry/Harem, Fem!Suzaku, Fem!Rolo

A/N: …So I've decided to continue this, though I stand by my statement that updates will be sporadic— this fic will most likely never be my main project, and so will be regulated to something I work on when I have a case of writer's block I want to be rid of. As such, despite this update, don't hold your breath waiting for another chapter. It'll be long in coming.

OoOoOoO

X

OoOoOoO

Chapter 1: Death of a Demon

_"...F-for you... I would destroy worlds... and c-create them... anew..."_

Darkness.

It was equally comforting and intimidating, Lelouch mused as his body drew its last breath. On the one hand, the darkness meant that the Zero Requiem was complete, and all the tasks on his agenda had been cleared. The Black Knights and his sister were saved, the world was united in their hatred of him, and his wish for a kinder, gentler world was well on its way to becoming a reality. All it had cost him was everything, but he didn't mind- it was the least he deserved, after all that he had done, the mistakes made and the lives wasted...

_Euphie... Shirley... _

_Nunnally..._

Oh God... Nunnally. Even now, as he lay dying, it still pained him what he'd had to do to his beloved little sister. She must hate him... she did hate him. She'd called him a true demon... and she was right; he'd done it for her sake, but it didn't change the fact that he had committed innumerable unspeakable acts, until even the empire he had ruled for a brief moment, an empire that firmly believed in "Might Makes Right," hated him with a passion.

...Huh. Suddenly, the darkness wasn't as intimidating. Oh, it wasn't because it had lost whatever it was that had unnerved him, no- before, the darkness meant that, assuming the afterlife existed, he was on his way to Hell. Now, while it still meant he was Hell-bound, he also knew, without a doubt, that he deserved it. So it wasn't so much that he wasn't afraid anymore, but rather he accepted what was about to happen and was more or less at peace with it.

_"My, my... you're a bit of a brooder, aren't you?"_

...Who was that? A fellow demon? There to drag his blighted soul to Hell?

_"...And a large ham, as well, even in your own thoughts. You know, I bet that, in another time, you would have made a wonderful stage actor."_

...So this is to be his first torment? To be mocked? He was almost disappointed.

_"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a demonic welcoming party than, isn't it? I'm actually here to give you appropriate warning of what awaits you."_

...To warn him of Hell? Did he really need to be warned when he was already well aware of how he was about to be tortured into insanity for all eternity?

_"...Seriously: Large. Ham. And no, you're not going to Hell, Mister... actually, do you prefer Lamperouge, or vi Britannia? I mean, on the one hand, you now know your mum was bat-shit insane, but on the other hand, I'm fairly certain you don't like being reminded of how you're, you know, Charlie's sprog."_

...Huh. That's... actually a good question. Er... Lamperouge, he guessed? Marianne might have been a heartless bitch, but it was also the name given to him by Ruben Ashford during simpler times. If nothing else, it would remind him of that.

...And did the voice just call his father "Charlie?!"

_"Yes, yes I did. Because trololo. Anyways, Mr. Lamperouge, you're not going to Hell... though if you mess up enough, it might very well be worse, I guess. No, rather, you'll be going to someplace... rather familiar."_

...Familiar? What?

_"You'll see. Word of advice: you're going to have a bit of a Heroic BSOD. Please don't let it last too long- this isn't happening again, and it would be such a shame if her sacrifice was in vain."_

Wait! What's "this?" What sacrifice? Who do you speak of?

_"This? This is something many would kill, have killed, and will kill for; this is a second chance, Mr. Lamperouge, a chance to do everything over again, and do it __**right**__._

_"And as for 'who'... well, let's just say you're not the only one who can make monumental sacrifices._

_"So wake up, Mr. Lamperouge... wake up, and smell the ashes..."_

And then the world snapped into place around him, and he gasped as he registered just where he was: a familiar truck, with an open capsule before him and a green-haired beauty in his arms.

He was back at Shinjuku.


End file.
